Reencuentros
by anyuchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Lo que ocurrio despues de que otonashi siguiera a kanade al final del anime.
1. Reencuentro con el amor

Cap 1 Reencuentro con el amor

Caminaba de regreso de su primer día en la universidad. Había sido un día muy interesante.

Tenía compañeros muy inteligentes y sus profesores le caían muy bien y eran amables.

Las calles estaban algo transitadas pues la gente empezaba a salir de los trabajos y de la escuela.

De pronto escucho algo. Un tarareo. La letra no se la sabia pero la canción le sonaba conocida, muy conocida, pero no conseguía recordar de donde. Se le hacía como de un sueño.

Su perturbación le hizo detenerse y volverse.

La canción la tarareaba una joven de cabello blanco con un tono azulado, no logro verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con una camiseta azul de manga corta arriba, un sombrero blanco y una bolsa blanca también.

El sintió que ya la conocía de antes pero no recordaba de donde, al igual que la canción.

La chica empezó a irse.

El se guio por el impulso y corrió tras ella. Sentía que no la debía dejar ir.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca extendió su brazo y le toco el hombro

La chica se detuvo y se volvio mirando al joven con duda, tenia ojos color miel.

-etto…gomen…yo solo queria saber –empezo a rascarse con la cabeza y a reir nerviosamente –de donde conoces esa canción?

-la…canción? –dijo la joven

-si…la canción que tarareabas, es que se me hace conocida pero no se de donde y tampoco puedo recordar la letra.…

-yo…no se –dijo la joven –la recuerdo como de un sueño y tampoco recuerdo la letra

-ahhh…ok…gomen por detenerte

-no importa –la chica le sonrió y el joven se sintió mejor

-por cierto, me gustaría saber como te llamas?

-Tachibana…Tachibana Kanade y tu?

-Otonashi…Otonashi Yuzuru

-mucho gusto

-igual –le sonrió –te molestaría que te volviera a ver? Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero quiero que seas mi amiga.

-amiga?

-si

-ahhh –saco una pluma y un pedazo de papel, despues de anotar algo se lo tendio –este es mi numero

-ahhh…arigatou

-bien…ya me voy…

-ahh..hai…ya voy tarde.

-ok…sayonara

-sayonara

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

:::::::::::::::::::::Kanade&Yuzuru:::::::::::::::::::::

Dos dias despues

-Konnichiwa –dijo el sensei entrando

-Konnichiwa Fujimato-sensei –dijeron los alumnos de medicina de primer año

-bien…hoy les tengo una noticia, una nueva alumna, adelante

Yuzuru levanto la vista y se quedo sorprendido a ver a Kanade.

-ohaio –dijo la chica

-ella es Tachibana Kanade –dijo el sensei –tachibana-san, todos trabajaran con una pareja, y como se que tu acabas de llegar de Kyoto te asignare a uno de los mejores de la clase, Otonashi-san, por favor póngase de pie –Yuzuru obedeció –el sera tu compañero, siéntate a su lado por favor

-hai –dijo kanade y se dirigió ahí.

Otonashi le sonrió y ella correspondió a su sonrisa.


	2. Reencuentro con viejos amigos

Cap. 2 Reencuentro con viejos amigos.

Cuatro meses despues.

-Kanade! –grito yuzuru llegando corriendo al parque donde se habían quedado de ver. Se detuvo delante de ella y empezó a tomar aire –go…gomen…es que me entretuve con mi hermana Hatsune

-no importa –dijo –como esta?

-bien…ya saldra del hospital

-me alegro por ella, vamos Yuzuru

-hai

Desde que se habían encontrado Yuzuru y kanade se habían hecho muy amigos, hasta el punto que Yuzuru se enamoro de ella.

Pero aun sentía que había algo que ignoraba de Kanade. La razón del sentimiento tan fuerte que había sentido desde la primera vez que la vio, la razón de porque sentía conocerla mas y desde mucho antes.

Pero aunque la misma Kanade le había dicho que sentía lo mismo ambos ignoraban la razón de todo esto.

Ese dia ambos habian salido a pasear, como siempre cuando habia un hermoso dia.

Les encantaba ese parque, era muy hermoso.

-este lugar es muy hermoso…-dijo Kanade

-si asi es…Kanade…ahí algo que tengo que decirte

-dime –dijo la peliblanca

Yuzuru se puso nervioso.

-KANADE! –escucharon que gritaban y una chica de cabello color rosa corrió y abrazo a la chica, seguido de otro chico de cabello morado –hola!

-Yuri –dijo Kanade –hola

-ahhh…y quien es el? –dijo mirando a Yuzuru que la miraba algo sorprendido.

-el es Otonashi Yuzuru, Yuzuru ella es Nakamura Yurippe

-puedes decirme Yuri –dijo ella sonriéndole –mucho gusto.

-igualmente –le sonrió

-sabes, tengo la sensación que ya te conocía de antes –dijo sonriéndole

-yo igual, pero no recuerdo donde

-el es Noda-kun mi novio –dijo Yuri

El chico lo miro y de pronto se lanzo sobre el y le tomo de la camiseta

-teme! Que diablos te pasa?

-no me caes bien! Te golpeare!

-eres baka o que?

-NODA! –grito Yuri –suelta a Otonashi-kun

-pero…

-ya escuchaste!

-esta bien –dijo y lo solto

-pero que te pasa?

-mejor nos vamos –dijo Yuri –Bye bye kanade, Otonashi-kun

-bye bye –dijo la chica

-adios…cielos –dijo acomodándose la camiseta–que le pasa a ese chico…

Kanade sonrió

:::::::::::::::::::::Kanade&Yuzuru:::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas despues

Yuzuru cumplia años ese dia, cumplia los 19 años

Pero por alguna razón sentía que esa fiesta seria especial.

Sus invitados eran pocos pero curiosamente con ellos ahí se sentía completo.

Ahí estaban sus dos mejores amigos Hideki Hinata, un chico peliazul amistoso, y Ayato Naoi, parecía un chico amable pero tenia una personalidad fría y sanguinaria escondida.

También estaban otros de sus amigos como Matsushita, un viejo amigo suyo que era 5° dan en Judo, Oyama, un chico con cara de niño, carácter asustadizo y de sentimientos frágiles pero muy amable, TK era un compañero de la secundaria muy raro y de carácter extraño, Fujimaki era un chico un tanto complicado y misterioso que siempre se metia con los chicos nuevos pero no era una mala persona, Takamatsu era un chico serio e inteligente, Takeyama era un experto en computadoras

También habia varias amigas de Yuzuru como Shiina, una chica de aspecto serio y silencioso, ella era una kunoichi, Yusa era una chica taciturna y observadora siempre tenia los auriculares en los oídos, también estaban las integrantes de una banda de rock GirDeMo que también eran amigas de Yuzuru, ellas eran Nyan Yui, vocalista de la banda, una chica alegre y energica que era novia de Hinata, Hisako, era la guitarrista principal de la banda, era una chica franca y competitiva, Miyuki, era la baterista de la banda y la ultima miembro era Shiori Sekine, bajista de la banda.

También estaba Masami Iwasawa, una ex-integrante de la banda, antigua vocalista, tuvo que salirse cuando le ofrecieron una beca en una escuela de música de prestigio.

Y por ultimo estaban Yurippe y Noda

Curiosamente todos se llevaron bien al instante, como si se conociera de toda la vida y todos quedaron para ir al concierto de GirDeMo, las chicas les regalarían las entradas.

Y asi, todos se fueron siendo amigos.


	3. Recuerdos

Cap. 3 Recuerdos

Dos semanas despues

Yuzuru y Kanade se habian reunido para pasear, pero ese dia era diferente.

Ese dia Yuzuru tenia intención de confesarse, asi que habia invitado a Kanade a un parque muy hermoso que ha ella le gustaba mucho

-Kanade –le dijo el

-que pasa Yuzuru? –ambos estaban sentados en un puente mirando el lago

-yo queria decirte que…yo…yo…ahhh…"porque es tan difícil" yo…te amo –dijo el nervioso.

La chica lo miro y le sonrió

-también te amo –dijo

Yuzuru sonrió y la beso.

Entonces fue como si algo hiciera clic en su cerebro y miles de imágenes le invadieron. Batallas, sangre, sombras y sobre todo muchas Kanade. Hasta terminar en una confesión, un abrazo y despues soledad

Se separo de ella con cara de sorpresa. Y Kanade tenia la misma expresión

-Ka…kanade…re…recuerdo todo –dijo sonriendo.

-yo igual –ella tambien sonreia

Otonashi abrazo a la chica sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos

Kanade sonrio y correspondio el abrazo feliz

:::::::::::::::::::::Kanade&Yuzuru:::::::::::::::::::::

-me pregunto si ellos recordaran –dijo Otonashi sujetando la mano de la chica mientras caminaban por el parque

-tal vez, no pense que podriamos reencontrarnos, Hinata y Yui, Yurippe y Noda –sonrio –que complicado se volvio todo no?

-Si mucho –sonrio el chico –lo bueno es que estamos juntos ya

-si, asi es –sonrio la joven

-ven vayamos a buscar a los chicos, el concierto empieza en un rato

-hai

:::::::::::::::::::::Kanade&Yuzuru:::::::::::::::::::::

Dias después

Yurippe invito a Yuzuru y a Kanade a su casa

Cuando llegaron encontraron todas las luces apagadas

-eh? Yuri? Estas aquí? –dijo Yuzuru

De pronto todas las luces se encendieron revelando a sus amigos

Y en el techo habia una pancarta que decia:

"Fiesta del Reencuentro del Frente del Mas Allá"

Todos empezaron a aplaudir

Yuzuru estaba muy impresionado

Yurippe se le acerco y les dijo

-bienvenidos Kanade, Yuzuru, a la fiesta del reencuentro del frente del mas alla

-lo recuerdas! –dijo Kanade sorprendida

-si…todos lo recordamos, desde hace unos dias. Ahora vamos a celebrar que nos reencontramos

-si!

:::::::::::::::::::::Kanade&Yuzuru:::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta iba muy bien, todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Yuzuru veia feliz a sus amigos. Entonces miro a su novia y le sonrio

Ella correspondio su sonrisa

-ya no tenemos que separarnos cierto? –dijo ella

-no…ya no –sonrio la joven

-te amo…

-y yo a ti…

Ahora ambos iniciarían una nueva vida en compañía de su querido, y a veces loco, frente del mas alla.


	4. Epilogo

Epilogo

La joven de cabello blanco y ojos cafes miro a su alrededor confusa

-eh? En donde estoy? –dijo ella confusa

Estaba en una especie de escuela, oscurecia

No recordaba como había llegado ahí

Entonces miro a una persona delante de ella, le era vagamente familiar

-etto…disculpa! –le grito pero entonces sintió que la jalaban y cayo al piso.

Miro a la persona que la había jalado

Era una chica de cabello rosa. A esa chica también la conocía

-que crees que estas haciendo?! –le grito la chica –quieres decirle donde estamos a Tenshi o que?

-Tenshi?

-si, Tenshi –señalo a la otra persona, que ahora que estaba mas cerca la miraba claramente.

Era una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos color miel

-donde estamos? –pregunto la joven –como llegue aquí?

-nadie sabe que es este lugar, solo sabemos que hacemos, luchamos contra ella, Tenshi, para controlar este lugar

-como llegue aquí? -la joven se empezaba a impacientar

-estas muerta, todos aquí estamos muertos,

La joven la miro estupefacta

-eso es imposible, si no como estaría hablando contigo?

-si no me crees pregúntaselo a Tenshi, ella controla todo aquí.

-bien, lo hare

Se levanto y se dirigio a la joven

-disculpa –dijo acercándose a ella

La otra joven la miro indiferente

-disculpa –dijo la chica –podrias decirme como llegue aquí?

-no lo sabes? –dijo ella y la voz hizo que se le hiciera mucho mas conocida

-no lo recuerdo, dime por favor

La joven la miro

-estas muerta –le dijo –todos aquí estamos muertos

-eso es imposible! Demuestramelo…anda hazlo…

-quieres que lo haga…bien…-de su brazo surgio un arma y corrió hasta atravesar a la joven que cayo al piso cubierta de sangre

Y un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos reconocio a la joven

-oka-san…

-ahhhhh…-la joven de quince años despertó sobresaltada.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió precipitadamente y por ella entro un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos cafes

-Haru –le dijo –estas bien?

-oto-san –dijo ella abrazándolo

-estas bien hermosa?

-si oto-san, es que tuve una pesadilla

-asi, y cual fue?

-yo despertaba en una escuela, estaba atardeciendo y no se veia a nadie ahí. Entonces mire a alguien pero cuando le quise hablar alguien me tiro al piso. Era Yuri-san…le pregunte que que estaba haciendo ahí y ella me dijo que ellos peleaban contra Tenshi por el control de ese lugar….y que estaba muerta…me dijo que si no le creía le preguntara a Tenshi, que era la persona a la que ya había visto antes. Me acerque a ella y le pregunte y ella también me dijo que lo estaba…entonces le dije que me lo demostrara y ella me ataco…su mano se transformo en una especie de daga y me atravezo con ella…al final la reconoci…era…oka-san –dijo ella

Su padre miro a la joven algo sorprendido entonces sonrio

-no era una pesadilla mi niña. Tu oka-san jamas haría algo como eso.

-ya se –dijo la joven –pero…me asuste…no entiendo que hacia ahí…

-mira nena…te contare una historia…

El hombre, que no era otro que Otonashi Yuzuru, le conto la historia del Frente del Mas Alla

Al finalizar la historia la joven estaba sorprendida

-eso es…increíble papa…

-bueno nena…la verdad es que si, es increíble

-y paso de verdad?

-bueno…la verdad es que no lo se hermosa…pero creo que si paso de verdad…no estoy seguro…de todos modos, eso ya no tiene importancia…si paso o no paso es cosa del pasado…debes descansar nena –dijo el tranquilo –mañana tienes examen

-hai…oto-san…oka-san…es un ángel?

Yuzuru sonrio

-te respondo después, duerme preciosa

La joven asintió y se durmió tranquila

Yuzuru se aproximo a su habitación pero no se recostó sino que se dirigio al gran ventanal al ver la luna, estaba vacio, su esposa tenia guardia en el hospital y aun no llegaba. El entraba hasta la mañana. Entonces escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación y escucho la dulce voz de su esposa

-Yuzuru? Que haces despierto?

-me levante porque Haru tuvo pesadillas

-ahhh…hace mucho que no tenia

-si

Kanade se acerco a el y el la abrazo

-te amo Kanade –dijo Yuzuru mirándola

-yo igual a ti

-mi querida Tenshi

Kanade lo miro sorprendida

-Yuzuru…aun sigues pensando que soy Tenshi?

-me preguntas si sigo pensando que eres quien controlaba aquel mundo, a la que el frente del mas alla trato de derrotar y al final se unio a nosotros? No, no creo que seas ella….

-entonces porque….

-porque tu eres Tenshi….eres el hermoso ángel de mi vida...que gracias a Dios pude volver a encontrar y con el que tengo una hermosa hija y soy muy feliz

Kanade sonrio

Mas tarde Yuzuru observaba a su esposa dormir.

Toco su rostro y le dijo

-te amo, mi hermoso ángel

Y tras besarle la frente la abrazo y se durmio


End file.
